


The Perfect Gift

by Eternal Scribe (Shadowcat)



Category: Roswell (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-24
Updated: 2012-09-24
Packaged: 2017-11-14 23:48:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/520788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadowcat/pseuds/Eternal%20Scribe





	The Perfect Gift

Michael wasn't generally a fan of the holidays, but the last couple of years he had found himself enjoying them a little bit more each time. He knew the reason for this change, of course. She was the reason for a lot of changes in his life.

Maria DeLuca.

He still wasn't sure what had happened to bring them together, or to make her more important to him than going back was, but there you go. Earth was his home now, and Earth also meant Maria.

As he perused the cases at the jewelery store, he was trying to find the perfect gift for her this year. He wanted the gift to reflect what his words never seemed to be able to. The gift had to say how much he loved her and how grateful he was that she was a part of his life.

He knew it didn't need to be fancy or overly ostentatious. That wasn't Maria -- even if some of her actions could be termed as flamboyant. He wanted something that fitted her perfectly. Something that would have meaning to both of them.

When he came across the silver vial hanging from a silver rope chain, he knew he had found the right gift. He purchased it and then headed to the metaphysical shop he had passed earlier. He'd fill it with the right kind of essential oil and it would be a perfect way to tell her that he loved her.


End file.
